This project seeks basic information regarding the process of new blood vessel growth in the anterior segment of the eye. Clinical studies concentrate on patients with occular pathology known to be associated with anterior segment neovascularization and neovascular glaucoma. Careful clinical evaluations of these patients are augmented by fluorescein angiography of the anterior segment. Laboratory efforts concentrate on animal models for vascular proliferation in the anterior segment. Tumor-induced angiogenesis is the principal model used in this investigation. Vascular changes during vasoproliferation are documented by sequential fluorescein angiography of the iris. The findings are correlated with histologic studies using scanning and transmission electron miscroscopy of the new vessels.